


Something Unexpected

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It was just, well, it had never donethatbefore...





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** It never did that, before… @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/helmet_fest2008/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/helmet_fest2008/)**helmet_fest2008**
> 
> I don't know why this came to me, I'm not crazy over rimming… I read and enjoy it, but it's not really one of my kinks.

Harry yelped as he felt something unexpected, something soft and hot and wet – definitely not a finger – make its way slowly upwards from his balls to his arse. Harry whimpered as Ron held his cheeks apart, and stroked his tongue across the hole a few times, wiggling the tip inside for a second.

"Is this… okay?" Ron whispered, his voice husky and shaking as he smoothed a hand across the back of Harry's thigh. Harry shivered as he felt warm breath ghost over the now-wet opening.

_Is it okay?_ Harry thought.

He was very fond of Ron's tongue.

He liked it in his mouth, running along his own, sharing the taste of his own come after Ron had just given him a blowjob.

He liked it on his nipples, the gentle licks coaxing them to rock hard peaks.

He liked it on his cock, running around the head, pressing into the slit at the tip.

It was just, well… it had never done _that_ , before.

But really, it was Ron's tongue, and it had been everywhere else… why should this be any different?

"Yeah," he said, turning to look at an anxious looking Ron over his shoulder. "Yeah, it's good."


End file.
